With the wide application of wireless devices, more and more users utilizes 2.4 GHz-WiFi to access the network, resulting in a slow network access speed within a frequency band of 2.4 GHz; moreover, there is a poor anti-interference performance when a signal is received, further the data transmission rate is reduced and the user's experience is impacted.